Mélodie
by Seiryu san
Summary: [ONE SHOT DEATHFIC] La bataille a fait rage, les soldats des deux camps ont été massacrés. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun survivant. Le champ de bataille était pourtant silencieux…


**Titre :** Mélodie

**Auteur :** Seiryû

**Couples :** 01+02

**Genre :** One Shot, yaoi (même si ça ne se voit pas trop), Deathfic (j'suis d'humeur à tuer les persos en ce moment… désolée…) POV extérieur à la scène puis POV Heero.

**Rating :** Tout public ! (Excepté les trop déprimés !)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec ce one shot, ce n'est que par pur plaisir que je l'écris !

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** Merci à Dodo, bêtalectrice de moi (FausbourgV sur pour avoir accordé un peu de son temps à la bêtalecture de ce OS alors qu'on est en pleins partiels ! #saute au cou de sa bêtalectrice et lui colle un énorme bisou sur la joue#

**Résumé :** La bataille a fait rage, les soldats des deux camps ont été massacrés. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun survivant. Le champ de bataille était pourtant silencieux…

* * *

**Mélodie**

Le champ de bataille désert laissait s'échapper de temps à autre des volutes de fumées provenant des Gundams détruits. Le calme s'était installé en ce lieu… Un calme éternel…

Seule une silhouette en mouvement rompait ce sentiment d'éternité… Elle se traînait lentement, en se tenant la jambe gauche ensanglantée… Ce même sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de sa tempe droite… Ce même sang qui laissait un mince filet rouge sur son passage…

Le bruit de cloches dans le lointain se fit entendre… Le clocher de l'église du village sonna sept heures…

Le jeune homme se mouvait toujours… Avançant petit à petit entre les débris encore fumants…

Le bruit des cloches cessa… Une mélodie s'éleva…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta…

Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il identifia la provenance de cette mélodie…

Il avança, toujours lentement…

Arrivant près d'un gundam détruit, il se baissa soudainement, souleva la porte du sas qui était tombée lors de la destruction, et le vit enfin… Celui qui chantait… Celui qui venait de s'arrêter de chanter… Celui qui venait de fermer les yeux…

Qui venait de rendre l'âme…

La mélodie s'arrêta…

A jamais…

Le silence retomba sur le champ de bataille…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du soldat parfait…

Un cri de rage se fit entendre, brisant le silence jusque là installé…

Il le cherchait, et il l'avait perdu… Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter désormais, il détruisait tout sur son passage, sa rage se transmettait dans ses poings, dans tous ces coups portés sur ce qui passait près de lui… Les armures, les soldats morts, tout y passait, rien n'était laissé tel quel…

Le soldat se calma. Il prit le corps du châtain sur ses genoux et caressa sa joue… Une larme s'égara sur le visage blême…

Le silence retomba encore sur le champ de bataille…

POV Heero

Douce musique du passé qui remonte à mes oreilles, c'était donc toi qui la chantais… Tu as épuisé tes forces pour m'appeler…

On dit que c'est sur les ailes du temps que la tristesse s'envole… Mais sais-tu que l'âme résiste bien plus aisément aux vives douleurs qu'à la tristesse prolongée ? Or, je ne veux pas de cette tristesse… Je ne peux pas la supporter…

Suis-je prêt à affronter un autre demain sans toi ?

Si je dois quitter ce monde solitaire, ta voix se souviendra toujours de notre mélodie…

Maintenant, je sais que nous allons continuer…

Attends-moi mon amour…

Fin POV Heero

Sa main décrocha l'arme qui pendait le long de la ceinture de Duo… Sa main s'approcha de sa tempe déjà blessée… Son index se crispa… Son index pressa la détente… Le coup de feu partit…

Un corps tomba, rompant le silence du champ de bataille encore une fois…

Puis tout redevint calme…

…

Le champ de bataille serait éternellement silencieux… Mais deux anges se trouvaient là… Un ange blanc comme la neige… et un autre ange noir comme les ténèbres… Mais ces anges demeureront silencieux à jamais… Ils avaient perdu l'usage de la parole en même temps que leur vie…

**FIN**

* * *

**Petit mot de Seiryû : **

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être dans une période Deathfic en ce moment moi… (ou peut-être ce sont les partiels qui me font cet effet-là…) (Dodo: tu l'as toujours été, en période de Deathfic… Je ne compte plus le nombre de personnages que tu as tué! #gros soupir#)

S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (aimé ou détesté, tous les avis m'intéressent !)


End file.
